


Say What's In This Drink? (Day 18)

by SaltySadness



Series: The Egos and the 31 Day Christmas Writing Prompts [9]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Author is a Bad Guy, Eggnog, Emetophobia, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Physical Abuse, Poison, Poisoning, Poor Iplier, This happened many years ago, abuse tw, angst tw, emetophobia tw, manipulation tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySadness/pseuds/SaltySadness
Summary: Iplier and the Host may be happy now, but a long time ago, Iplier wasn't with Host. He was with the Author. And Author loved to make people suffer.I'm kinda doing random order until I fully catch up. The ideas I have figured out will be finished first and then I'll reorder them when I'm caught up.
Series: The Egos and the 31 Day Christmas Writing Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036356
Kudos: 10





	Say What's In This Drink? (Day 18)

**Author's Note:**

> Please be careful when reading, this is practically a textbook abusive relationship. Author doesn't care for Iplier one bit, this is all from Iplier's old perspective.

It was a cold night out. Iplier wasn't going to be allowed home tonight. No, he was going to be forced to stay in the cabin with his boyfriend. It was icy cold on the inside too, and not just from the weather outside. Author and Iplier had just gotten into another fight because Iplier wanted to have some alone time. He should've known that was a stupid idea. The bruise on his cheek said so. He rubbed it, wincing, and stared out the window. It was snowing hard out there. At least there was a fire inside. 

Author walked over to him with a sympathetic look on his face. He acted guilty, he always did, after they fought. He got Iplier presents or comforted him and apologized, and like the fool he was, Iplier always believed him. Even if some of the gifts were there to hurt him. And some of the comforts and apologies made Iplier feel at fault. He hated that he couldn't let go. He knew this was bad. But there was something about Author that always drew Iplier back. Tonight, Author held two mugs. Coffee? Hot chocolate? No, it was eggnog. Iplier silently took the cup and looked away. 

"Doc, cmon. I'm sorry I hit you, I'm sorry I yelled. I don't want you to leave me. I love you. At least talk to me." 

He didn't respond, feeling a hateful response burning inside of him. He should tell Author that it didn't matter what he was sorry for if he didn't improve. He didn't seem regretful at the moment. He hated every moment he heard Author speak, every word filled with love. It drew him back in against his will. He stared down at the eggnog with a bitter expression and debated drinking it. His boyfriend noticed this and frowned more. 

"Fine, if you don't want to talk, at least don't let the 'nog go to waste. That's the least you could do before you abandon me." 

And there it was, the harsh words that filled Iplier with every sense of guilt. His mind immediately raced to how he was at fault. He provoked Author. If he wasn't such a bad boyfriend, he wouldn't be hurt. He sipped the eggnog, wrinkling his nose at an odd taste. He watched as Author sipped his and had no reaction. He never did like eggnog that much. Maybe this was just a different brand of eggnog? Author did have weird tastes. 

"Author... I don't know how much longer I can do this. I love you too, but every day hurts. I come home with a new injury daily, and the other egos are afraid of you. They won't talk to me because they're scared that will lead to contact with you. I'm isolated unless I'm with you, and I hate that. You don't care for me the way you claim if you can't accept that what you're doing is unhealthy. I'll stay the night, but tomorrow morning, I'm leaving. You can come back when you get your shit together."

He knew he'd be expected to finish it. He wouldn't be allowed to put it down after Author told him to finish it. So he chugged it to avoid the weird taste. It wasn't until after did he notice the smile on Author's face. Not smile, the _grin_. That grin always sent chills down Iplier's spine. It never reached his bright golden eyes. It was all wrong, as if he has never smiled in his life for a good reason. That grin meant Author was in a cruel mood. It meant he was planning or had done something. And right now, the grin was pointed at Iplier. 

His eyes hesitantly looked down at the empty mug, knowing something had happened with the drink. His face was pale as he tried to guess what, when he felt lightheaded. His stomach churned, and the room was beginning to spin a little as he struggled to breathe. 

"It's a shame you feel that way, Doc. If I can't have you, nobody can. You won't be leaving this cabin unless you realize that. And that cyanide works awfully quick, so you better decide soon." 

Dread filled Iplier, and he rushed to the bathroom, stumbling. He could hear the harsh laughter down the hall as he leaned over the toilet and shoved his fingers in the back of his throat. The next few minutes were spent triggering his gag reflex over and over, vomiting until nothing was left. Tears stung his eyes, running down his cheeks. Author practically howled from the living room. The laughter came closer and stopped as he entered the room, holding a pill of activated charcoal. Iplier looked at Author hopefully.

"You only get it if you say the magic words. You still have cyanide in your body even with throwing up after all." 

"I... I won't leave you." 

"And?" 

"And I belong to you. Please, Issac..." 

"Merry fucking Christmas."

Author rolled his eyes and tossed him the pill, ignoring as Iplier dry-swallowed it and began to sob. He left Iplier alone to comfort himself. Iplier shut his eyes and let himself cry. He was stuck. Completely trapped. Author's puppet until he said so. No friends and nobody to help him. After all, the man could just use his writing to pull him right back in. Author has wiped his memories before. He knew that already. How many times, he hadn't a clue. But he knew that there was a reason for those gaps in his mind. There was no escape until Author said so. 

\--------- Several Years Later --------- 

They were all sitting around in the living room, laughing and having fun when Eric and Yancy brought in mugs. They handed them out to everyone, even the couple in the corner. 

"Oh, what is this? Hot chocolate? You know it's my favorite!" 

"Nope! It's eggnog! Merry Christmas!" 

Iplier looked down at the drink, dread settling into his stomach as his mind snapped to the past. His smile faded. Eventually, people saw. 

"What's wrong, Ed? Don't like eggnog?" 

"No, not really. It brings up... stuff I don't want to ever think about again." 

"Edward?"

He handed the mug back to Eric. 

"I'm sorry guys, I think I'm going to bed. This was fun, but I think I need to be alone for a bit. Merry Christmas."

And, although he didn't notice, the blind man beside him held a very guilt-ridden look.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Doc, I feel so sorry for him. Maybe I'll do a series about the Author because my version of Author is a special flavor of fucked up. This just barely covers the surface of what he does in his time. 
> 
> My version of Host lives to be the exact opposite of Author, and cherishes every moment he can with Iplier. If I do a series on Author, it will have to include Host and Iplier's story as well.
> 
> Days 1-21 are being worked on (in a random order, sorry) and day 26 is already requested. Day 6, though, I may need help with creative ideas.


End file.
